destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Darko
'' Mark Darko'' •Race :Hyper Godzillan Birthday :September 2•Age :574 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :Orchi x •Professional Status :Single •Home town :Olbreah First Appearance : {Deep} ep# 35 (cameo) Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Dragon claw• one in the shadow• The hidden Dragon• blue eyed dragon• unknown Orgins Mark Darko believed in his Grandfather's ideas of controlling the world under Godzillans laws but in his own prospective point of view. Mark was born in Olbearah , a small shrine locating out skirts of zillia. He was a young prodigy mastering fighting style after style but his true strength was his intelligence. Mark had deep interest studying verious types of science but he had deeper interest in the family tree. He studied his genetics to find way to increase or surpass the potential of a Godzillan, Mark was inspired by Akumas power. Many years of experiments and experimenting on himself and others, he finally reach his dream. His father , Fang found about his experiments an became furious and destroy his laboratory. Mark challanged Fang the two engaged in battle, Mark tested out his new body and powers against Fang. Fang surprised of Mark of keeping up with him but he knows he needs end this. Fang used his oni stran to surpressed mark but the surpreme monk step in and recommend to take in Mark The return Mark lived with the Dragon monks but went rogue after the battle with the surpreme monk, Mark heard but the birth of his baby brother. Mark went to zillia to see his family, when he arrivived he sensed his mother's life force deceasing. Mark rushed to the temple and saw his mother dead, he went berserk destroying everything. He rush towards Saber to kill him but Fang stepped in the way and began to battle Mark. Mark transformed and gave Fang a fight for his life destroying the city. Mark was out of control fighting Fang through the city, Fang and The Monks wondered what did Mark done to himself . Mark realized what he is doing and flee and wondered the earth for centuries until one day he came across a portal that he entered. The portal brought him into a new world that was quit different from his world, Mark studied this new world and its inhabitants learning new abilities and knowalge as well a new ally named Shinsui Valintime. Hyper morph Mark alter his DNA and calls himself an "Hyper Godzillan" he is faster,stronger, heal faster, and a tougher than other godzillans. This form has took on Fang and The Surpreme Dragon monk an had wondering could he ever actually become omega level like his Grandfather. Superhuman Strength: Mark possesses more vast superhuman strength in this form, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 200 tons and more. Although the Mark Darko's strength surpasses that of certain Godzillans of the zillia and even some Dragon monks quoted by The Surpreme Dragon monk, Akuma and The Surpreme Dragon monk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while theMark does not. Hence, the Mark's strength does not fluctuate like the Saber's. The Hyper form's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances.Superhuman Stamina: The Hyper form's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary Godzillan. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several weeks before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hyper's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary Godzillan. Mark Darko's skin is capable of withstanding greater heat without overheating, great cold without freezing or weaking, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury.